This invention relates generally to a package for a plurality of can containers which includes features permitting the containers to be repackaged for return once they have been emptied.
The art of packaging containers, such as cans, has been developed to the extent that an efficient and economical package is generally available to consumers, such as the traditional "six-pack". These packages typically are created by a thermoplastic carrier device. However, if the consumer wants to repackage these containers when they have been emptied to an effort to redeem a deposit, avoid litter or the like there is no convenient, readily available means for him to do so.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a primary package consisting of a plurality of can-like containers retained by a primary packaging device and further including a discrete plastic bag member temporarily secured to or within the primary package. The plastic bag, being discrete and separable from the primary package, will thus serve as a secondary package device and will be dimensioned so that all of the containers packaged in the primary package can be inserted and retained in the plastic bag for convenient storage and eventual return for disposal of the containers.
Other objects, uses and advantages of the invention will be apparent from a reading of this description and the preferred embodiments recited therein and with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: